Talk:Juche Army
Remember what weapons are illeagal if you want this to survive. Hunting all around but anything up is :S Kunarian 12:26, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :I know this is illegal under the Firearms Act, but this is secret and some members on the wiki know what this foreshadows... -- 14:04, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Its not illeagal, yet. But do tell what it foreshadows. 14:29, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :::I can't tell you what it foreshadows... this will be unleashed when Lovia goes inactive. -- 14:30, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::oh, the tension is killing me :P Kunarian 14:36, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :::::Not at elections time. -- 14:49, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :It'll start once people start getting bored, probably March or late February. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:53, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :Mmmhmmm... -- 14:55, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :Militias are illegal, do take this down. HORTON11: • 20:02, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Technically, as there is no description it doesn't even exist yet, so either its name is just decorational or he removes it as a stub. Kunarian 20:08, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ::If this is allowed to stay I could go and make my own secret militia. HORTON11: • 20:10, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :::Well you, could but then I'd sue you :P but seeming as he has written it to be in his own words a "secret militia" it will have to come down. Kunarian 20:14, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::Then why don't you sue Jeff for this. He has actually done it.HORTON11: • 20:17, January 7, 2012 (UTC) If it's secret, that means that you can't know about it, so obviously it can't be sued or shut down. I must say, it was kind of derogative and antagonistic to post an article like this in the namespace, however... I'd say that this was a stupid concept, if I didn't know your plan beforehand, so why not just take my advice and move this article to your namespace were other users cannot threaten it, if just for now? — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 23:56, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Lol, Chris do you know how Lovia works? it doesn't matter if he wrote secret, it exists and it is possible for our characters to find out about it. Kunarian 13:25, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :lol Believe it or not, Jeff, being the creator of this article, has the authority to state that his military is "secret", and it must stay that way. What site policy would make you think otherwise? I get that law enforcement must be enforced, but you have to know that the boundaries of Wikination are different from those of Lovia itself. Hence you being unable to just "find and sue" the Juche Army. If you disagree with this, Kunarian, do feel free to express your concern, but all you can do is stay constructive in this case. If users are given free reign to do whatever they'd like, I be just as justified to write something like the Conservative Nationalist Party was dissolved, or Hoffmann was struck by lightning. --— Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 23:34, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ::To deal with your first point, I will then create a secret base that houses 10,000 soldiers in the center of Lovia BUT its secret so therefore you can't do anything. I'm not going to find and sue them, I'm going to request congress warrants their arrest specifically Mr Feng. I'm not having free reign, what you've suggested just proves the lengths to which you are out of touch, we have control over our own things like the CNP or Hoffmann but not over somebody elses or the weather. I could easily write the Lovian Land Army raided the Positive Lovia headquarters and blew it up but then to not expect repurcussion on the LLA would be ignorant, a bit like what you are doing. 23:42, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :::What evidence do you have that suggests that the Juche Army exists? --— Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 00:23, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::Why not read the page? :D however I'm happy to humour you all in the secrecy. Its a contingency plan after all. 01:00, January 9, 2012 (UTC) None of your characters know anything about it. Probably except for Daesu... -- 01:05, January 9, 2012 (UTC) :::::Don't worry, currently Hoffmann see's no evil and hears no evil. By the way don't worry about putting down numbers. 01:15, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Why don't I read the page? I'm afraid that Lovians can't read the page, only us wiki editors can. Lol Kunarian do you know how Lovia works? But thank you for holding charges to humor us. I'll admit, I'm really laughing my ass off right now.--— Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 01:21, January 9, 2012 (UTC) :::::::You know Costello, you really should have stayed out of politics, that way no one would know what an ass you are. If I say tomorrow that an LLA member found out about it while fishing in seven, Hoffmann can easily know. It's a wonder your party is really blind to your childish attitude. As I said with the Special Forces, don't tempt me Costello, you ruin your own things by being too full of pride just like you did Granero's Special Forces. 01:30, January 9, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Maybe if you were a constructive editor that offered helpful suggestions and friendly alternatives, as opposed to the kind that tries to delete and ban everything they see and don't like, people wouldn't want to argue with you so much. As I warned you earlier, you couldn't justify "finding and suing" them, because this article isn't yours, and you'd be infringing on his rights as the editor of this article. And what exactly are you threatening me with? Suing Jeff? You are afraid because for the first time in one of our arguments, I am presenting a valid point. How inconveniencing this situation must be for you. — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 15:53, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::These arguments are over Costello. Remember? Plus I think you'll find that as probably Lovia's best lawyer and understander of law I take on the responsibility that Granero has let slip, of patrolling the pages of Lovia, keeping everything ship shape. I am threatening you (although of course, not anymore) with a hearing to the congress, to force an arrest of Feng. Its not infringing rights if its broken the law. Besides for the third time, these arguments are over. 17:26, January 9, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::I just don't like how you got the last word in right before we made the truce, thats all. And yes, the hostilities are over, but I'm still here to correct you when you are outright wrong. Lovian law is a great thing to enforce, but it cannot override general wikian policy, or else we cannot function, and Lovia losses all credibility as a "perfect" micronation. Thats how wikis generally work, and thats how I see things. We can stop arguing after this point, because obviously, no amount of facts will get you to see things my way. — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 02:03, January 10, 2012 (UTC)